


Lake Tahoe

by Hotgitay



Series: Lake Tahoe trilogy [1]
Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaronand camille revisit memory lane





	Lake Tahoe

“She’s good for you Aaron you seem happy”Camille said 

“I like her a lot Camille”Aaron replies to his ex wife 

“Don’t break her heart like you did mines”Camille warned him 

“Since when did you start worrying about me?”Aaron has asked her

“I’ll always care about you even if we aren’t together I just want to see you happy”Camille tells him 

“That’s sweet of you”Aaron said to her 

Camille then asked “Please tell me you haven’t told her the story about Lake Tahoe?”

“Oh come on that’s a classic”Aaron scoffed 

“You got us lost”Camille laughed 

“No I was going the right way”Aaron said giving her a look 

“Yeah keep telling yourself that”Camille shook her head


End file.
